


The Robin

by GraviTiger



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Kon being stupid, Like super fluffy ending, Multi, Soulmates AU, Tim being somewhat clueless, angst like woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraviTiger/pseuds/GraviTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim was almost positive he knew who his soulmate was when he was nine years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tim's Story

 

* * *

 

When Tim Drake was nine years old he first saw the footage of Batman and Robin fighting the Penguin. He was positive that the young boy flying though the skies of Gotham was his soulmate; he had to be! His soul mark was a Robin, so it would make sense that this boy was his.

Finding out that the boy was in fact Dick Grayson and that the mysterious Batman was Bruce Wayne absolutely thrilled him even more.

Of course it wasn’t until he actually _became_ Robin at thirteen that he found out his deductions about his soulmate were wrong.

* * *

 

Dick had been kind about it, if slightly embarrassed, but pulled off his shirt to show the newest Robin his soul marks. Usually people were only born with one, but apparently Dick had been born with _four._ In a neat circle just above his heart where four marks, an arrow, a lightning bolt, a flame, and what looked to be an eye with the batgirl symbol in the center.

“Sorry Tim….It would have been nice to have a Robin as one of my marks, but fate just didn’t have it in the cards,” he said somberly, ruffling Tim’s hair slightly before leaving on patrol.

* * *

 

Tim knew that there was no chance that Bruce was his soulmate, even though he felt a deep connection to the man.

He had seen Bruce’s soul mark only once, when the makeup Bruce usually used to cover it up had smudged in a particularly daunting night of patrol. On his right shoulder there was a black cat, perched ever so delicately.

Tim smiled to himself; of course she was Bruce’s soulmate.

* * *

 

Dating Steph was interesting.

They both knew that they weren’t the other’s soulmates, though Steph thought there might be a chance, since her mark was in the same spot as Tim’s. Of course the marks themselves didn’t match, since Tim’s was a robin and Steph’s was a bat. They liked each other well enough, and made an agreement that if the other ever found their soulmate they would break up with no hurt feelings.

* * *

 

It had been a few months since the forming of Young Justice, when one night after a boring day of absolutely nothing happening Tim happened upon Cassie and Bart discussing their soul marks.

It turned out that Cassie’s was very obvious, and explained her infatuation with Superboy. A love struck look crossed her face as she continued to stare at the ‘S’ symbol on her wrist. 

Bart it turned out didn't have one, but had made peace with his lack of a mark years ago.

* * *

 

One time after sparring Tim had questioned Superboy, no… _Kon,_ and asked if he had a soul mark. The Boy of Steel simply shrugged, he said that he had one, but that he didn't necessarily believe in soulmates. 

Tim tried so question him further, but Kon insisted that he drop it.

* * *

 

Slowly but surely everyone in his life seemed to be finding his or her soulmates. 

When Tim because a Titan he figured out who the rest of Dick’s soulmates were, besides Barbra of course. It made sense, though it still troubled him that he was nearing adulthood and still hadn’t found his soulmate. 

Cassie and Kon where obviously soulmates. What made Tim curious is why Kon had been so secretive about it when they were younger, although the two never outright said that they were soulmates 

Steph found Cass, and of course the two of them clicked like they were meant to be together. Tim was happy for her, he really was. He just thought that he would have found his by now.

One night he found himself brooding, like all good Gotham vigilantes do, about not being able to find his soulmate. Kori found him and asked what was wrong. He of course told her, and the strangest thing happened. A small smile crossed her face before giving Tim a hug and telling him that his soulmate was closer than he thought.

Tim didn't dwell on that thought too much since he'd already eliminated everyone he was close to as his potential soulmate.

* * *

 

Jason Todd was most definitely not his soulmate, Tim thought as he lay on the ground bleeding and in a massive amount of pain caused by said former Robin.

* * *

 

Of course Tim finally found his soulmate on the day they died. Or rather figured out who they were.

It felt like half his heart was dying. He didn’t even know where he was running to just that he had heard that Superboy was down, his body moved almost of it’s own accord. It wasn’t till he actually reached Cassie crying over Kon’s body that he realized why. There in plain sight on Superboy’s hip was a robin, just like Tim’s.

Tim was later told that the sound that left his mouth was almost inhuman as he collapsed on top of Kon’s body. He didn’t even realize that Cassie had moved away to give him more space.

The only thoughts running through his head were questions, to himself, to Kon, none of them he could find answers for, not now.

* * *

 

A year later Dick fired him from being Robin and his soul mark became even more irrelevant than before.


	2. Kon's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superboy knew who his soulmate was the second he met him

Superboy had often wondered about the bird on his hip. He had asked one of the Cadmus scientists about it; they began to go off about soulmates and how surprised they were that he had a soul mark after being cloned.

* * *

He really didn’t pay any attention to them. 

He dated. Oh _man_ did he date a lot of women.

* * *

 Of course his first love was Tana. She was hesitant to date him at first because he wasn’t her soulmate, but they worked things out. Sure they had their ups and downs but he was truly devastated when Tana was killed.

* * *

Then he met him.

He’d been out minding his own business, judging a beauty contest of course, when suddenly Rex comes up to him and tells him that they need his help in Gotham.

Like he’s seriously going to say no to helping out in _Gotham_.

Superboy rushed to Gotham as fast as he could; quickly spottted Metallo destroying the city, rushed in to beat the crap out of him and ended up getting some kid in a mask and bright green tights thrown at him.

The masked boy thanked Superboy for getting there was quickly as he could. Superboy simply looked at him and asked who exactly he was.

The boy replied, “I’m Robin….”

The he rambled on about some other stuff, and about them needing to stop Metallo, but Superboy didn’t pay any attention because he thinks he just found his soulmate.

The two of them manage to take down Metallo, then Ivy shows up, and well he’s pretty positive that acting all love struck over some random woman isn’t gonna make points with Robin. In the end the two of them manage to take down both Ivy and Metallo _again._ They say they’ll see each other again, but Robin leaves without giving Superboy anyway to contact him.

He’s not sure what to think about that.

* * *

So Kon decided that his soulmate was a _gian_ t dick.

It had been a few months since forming Young Justice, and he and Robin had done nothing but fight. Not to mention the fact that he didn’t even know his name since he _refused_ to tell them.

Though he did show them the face behind his mask, so Kon guessed that counted for something.

* * *

Kon decided to date Cassie. After all her soul mark was the symbol that he chose to wear on his chest. She seemed nice enough; definitely nicer than his soulmate was.

Besides, he was starting to think that, the whole soulmate thing was a load of crap. Robin? His soulmate? I mean he considered him a friend at this point, but that didn’t mean anything…Or did it?

* * *

After the Bedlam incident Kon finally learned his soulmate’s name.

Tim Drake.

* * *

 After Young Justice dissolved, they became Titans, the very heroes that had inspired Young Justice.

As a group they grew closer than ever, of course Wonder Woman found out about Kon and Cassie and threw him across the bay, he almost broke up with her after that.

Conner also found out that his human DNA donor was Lex Luthor, which sucked a lot. He still doesn’t like to think about it a lot.

Somewhere in the middle of all this, both Kory and Cassie figured out who his soulmate was.

Kory found out when she caught him stepping out of the showers one night, he had to bribe her in order to keep her from telling Tim.

Cassie found out completely on accident the first time they had sex, she spotted the mark. A small knowing smile had crossed her face and asked him how long he had known. He told her since he had meet Tim. She shook her head and mumbled something about boys being so stupid.

* * *

 

After that, well, he died.


	3. Their Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Kon deal with their situation.

Tim was understandably emotional and quite pissed when Kon visited him in Paris. The whole situation was actually quite awkward. All of the questions Tim had for Kon vanished upon seeing him again.

Kon on the other hand was happy to see Tim after trying so hard to get a hold of him and failing, but was worried about how Tim was keeping him at arms length.

It wasn’t until they reached Luthor’s old lab and Kon found out about the lengths that Tim had went through to bring him back that he realized how stupid he had been when he was younger. It felt like his heart was breaking watching his soulmate cry.

After Kon reassured Tim that he believed that Bruce was alive the two of them sat next to each other awkwardly. Tim spoke up first, his voice still strained with emotion after venting to Kon.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me? You knew I was looking, and Cassie told me that you knew….” He trailed off, looking at anyone but Kon.

It took the Boy of Steel a few seconds to answer. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t believe… I mean we hated each other the first few years we knew each other and by the time I actually started to consider you a friend, you had Steph and I had Cassie….I felt that if I told you by then it would have been too complicated.”

The two once more entered the silence that had surrounded them before, until Tim once more broke the silence.

“So you let me find out when you were dying in my arms. Do you know what it feels like to have your soulmate die Kon. It _sucks_ , I felt like I was dying, like half my heart was being ripped out of me,” Tim’s voice quavered towards the end as tears once more formed in his eyes.

“I’m not sure what we are going to do about this whole soulmate situation, but before you died if you had told me I would have happily accepted you. Steph and I had an arrangement that we would break up when we found our soulmates. We did, turns out Cassandra Cain was her soulmate…” he trailed off remembering how he had consoled Cass after Steph died.

“Promise me you won’t die again Kon. If you do I can guarantee you I’ll be right behind you because I can’t handle that again. It was hard enough to stay alive this time,” Tim whispered softly, his cheeks once more wet with tears.

As if something was drawing him closer Kon wrapped his arms around Tim and pulled him closer, holding him as they both silently wept.

This time Kon broke the silence as the two separated and stood. “So where does this leave us?”

Tim sighed. “I need to think Kon, can we talk about this when I’m in a better place?”

Kon nodded in response and the two went their separate ways.

* * *

The next time the two met was much different than the last; Kon was shocked at how happy Tim was and the fact that Tim _hugged_ him. He would never admit it but that hug was the best one he’d ever had.

“So I guess you’re in a better place now?” Kon asked hesitantly. He’d done a good job of keeping his distance from Tim since Paris, and had been mulling over what his relationship status with his soulmate was since their conversation.

“I’m in a much better place Kon…and I’ve thought about what we discussed the last time we talked,” Tim paused taking a deep breath.

“Aaaaand?”

“Geez Kon would you give me a sec,” he laughed out before continuing. “I think we should go slow, I mean we have years of friendship behind us, and our matching soul marks means we’re compatible, but I think after the years of pain you put me through you I deserve to be romanced the proper way by my soulmate don’t you think?” A small smirk crossed Tim’s face as he finished off.

Kon nodded his head slightly, stuck somewhere between guilty and maybe a little turned on by that smirk his soulmate had on his face. “Alright then buddy prepare to be wooed like no man has ever been wooed before.”

Tim stepped a little closer wrapping his arms behind Kon’s neck. “Good, you can start by planning our first date _loverboy_ ,” Tim replied before stepping up in his tiptoes and pressing a chaste kiss to his soulmate’s lips and then stepping away. “That’s to give you something to think about while you’re planning our date,” he laughed out, pulling his cowl back up and swigging to a nearby building.

Kon just floated in the air for a few seconds with a cheesy grin on his face that stayed there all the way back to Smallville.

* * *

Of course their first date took a little longer to actually happen, after the incident with Captain Boomerang, Tim felt it was time for a little TLC and called up Kon asking what they were going to do for their first date.

Kon showed up before he could even hang up the phone dressed in a rather flattering blue plaid shirt and a nice pair of jeans. Tim smiled slightly when he saw a bouquet of roses.

“Wow Kon you really did go all out,” he chuckled out as he ushered Kon inside and took the roses from him. “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll go put these in a nice vase.”

Kon rolled his eyes as he sat down, of course Tim would own a vase, and here he was thinking the flowers were going a bit overboard. Though he did promise Tim proper wooing.

The Wayne heir was back in a matter of minutes and had changed into a nice casual red dress shirt and a pair of grey slacks. “So where are you going tonight Clone boy?”

It turned out that they ended up at a nice middle class Italian restaurant, one with checkered tabletops and candles on each table. Tim at first was a bit shocked at how much effort his soulmate had gone into planning this date. Granted he did end up having quite awhile to do so.

Dinner was extremely comfortable on both ends, both men reminiscing about the past, and both deeply regretting that they hadn’t done this sooner.

After dinner Tim invited Kon back to his place for coffee and ice cream, and of course Kon gladly accepted.

One thing lead to another and they ended up making out on the couch, and honestly both of them wanted to take it further and were heading that way. Till Tim’s Batphone went off and he was called out on patrol.

Tim begrudgingly suited up and left Kon with one last kiss before leaving out the window.

* * *

It took Tim five dates to realize that Bruce had purposely been calling him, or getting other members of their adopted family to call him, on nights when he had dates with Conner.

After having a terse conversation with Bruce about the fact that Kon was his soulmate and that both of them were consenting adults, Bruce finally admitted defeat, and begrudgingly agreed to stop calling.

So on their sixth date Tim and Kon finally had sex. Kon had never had sex with another man and Tim well; Tim had never had sex at all, so needless to say things were awkward. It wasn’t the best sex in the world; it had been far too rushed and with minimal prep, but Tim thought of it as a learning experience and told Kon that.

Of course Kon then replied that they should go again for the sake of knowledge of course.

* * *

A few nights later Tim lay awake while Kon snored, eagle spread out over his side of the bed.  He found himself drawn to his soulmate’s soul mark. He’d seen it on himself plenty of times, but there was something so…satisfying about seeing the same robin on Kon’s hip.

He allowed a hopelessly lovesick smile to cross his face. Word could not describe how happy he was that his best friend ended up being the only person in the world meant to be his.

* * *

 

 The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg fluff like woah. Thanks to everyone that read this! :)


End file.
